Demand response is a common way to manage power consumption in response to supply conditions. For example, customers may register as demand response customers with their local power utility to receive a reduced rate for their energy usage while allowing the power utility to reduce their load during periods of high demand.
Electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), commonly referred to as electric vehicle charging stations, are used to charge electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrids, etc.). Some electric vehicle charging stations may include the ability to respond to demand response load control message to reduce load by turning off the charging station or a charging station port.